merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KrisH Alexandria/Merlin: Added Characters
if i were a script writer on merlin, i would add a charachter named Amelie. she is a Madaharan. madaharans are people who can heal with magic and turn away magic. their touch is very deadly. Madaharans can use magic on other people but can't use magic on themselves. amelie is a girl with brown hair and eys that change color but normally her eyes are green. she grew up as a tomboy wearing nothing but trousers and shirts. she always has a sword strapped to her belt and knives in her boots. Amelie is a girl who is supposed to save Uther from a disease only her can cure and so Merlin and Arthur set out to look for her. she refuses to help because uther killed her kind and she wasn;t about to let him kill her. arthur begs her and she agrees if only they fight a duel. arhtur protests saying he can't fight a womn but later the next day fights her. amelie is a tomboy and she later overpowers him. amelie then ask them to leave her since she has won and she leaves them. arthur is sad and merlin tries to comfort him. later, merlin leaves arthur and goes to beg amelie in the middle of the night. he asks her why she can' t cure him and she says he killed her mother and she will not be his salvation. he tells her not to repay evil \with evil. he later leaves and she ponders what to do. the next day, she goes to met them and agrees to help. arthur is glad and they set out. it then starts to rain and they camp out in a cave. merlin and amelie later go out ot hunt but upon looking for the boar, she falls down a hill and merlin goes down to look for her but he too tumbles on top of her. she asks him to please get off her and he looks in her eyes before standing up. he is mesmerized by them and later helps her up. she groans in pain and he helps her to walk. they later catch the boar and walk back to the cave. they roast the boar and eat it. after clearing the dishes, he later helps Amelie but by protest to bandage her sprained ankle. as he does that, he begins falling in love with her thinking she has the face of an angel and loving how strong and beautiful she is. amelie on the other hand also likes merlin and starts to develop feelings for him. he and her feel a stange connection and merlin feels a strong urge to kiss her but retreats. the next morning merlin offers to give her a hand with getting on her horse but she gets on it herself. he nods and they set off for camelot. when they get there, amelie goes to heal uther ans asks arthur to leave them but arthur refuses. she then puts her hand on uther's head and absorbs the disease. in the process, she sees into uther's mind and finds out he is her father. dumbfounded, she opens her eyes and uther wakes up. he then recognises her and asks if she was the daughter of porcina. she simply nods and arhtur asks how he knows her. uther in a low voice says she is his daughter. arthur asks how but amelie runs out of the room before hearing an explanation Category:Blog posts